


Alone

by Gia467



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fighting Kink, Humiliation, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia467/pseuds/Gia467
Summary: Daniel is alone tending to the bonsai shop when a familiar face face arrives to settle an argument. KK3-verse.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's here now.

Alone

He sits quietly, nibbling at the dinner he'd made himself after tending to the budding plants. The lights are on illuminating the small room, and it becomes apparent just how dark it is outside when those lights suddenly go out.  
  
Daniel jumps a bit at the door hitting the wall, and he can hear someone someone snicker.    
He thinks for a moment, groaning to himself in realization; oh of course, here again. Lucky him.  
  
"Come on guys, this isn't funny. Come on, turn on the lights."  
  
To his surprise the lights come on, revealing a single person instead of the usual three. Daniel squints and immediately rolls his eyes once he gets past the bright shine of the lights. There stood Mike Barnes, in his doorway. He was _not_ in the mood.  
  
"Listen, I'm busy. Take off, all right? I told you, I'm not entering."  
  
"Oh that's too bad, cause we've got a little problem you and I."

Daniel makes a little discontented sound in the back of his throat. A nagging feeling of unease worms it's way into his chest settling in the pit of his stomach, a premeditated warning.  
  
He swallows, mouth suddenly a little dry. "What do you want?"

The corner of Mike's mouth turns up.  "Oh c'mon, don't be like that. I was just passing through and noticed you were looking lonely here all by yourself. Thought I'd remind you of your obligation."

The upward inflection in his tone was grinding on Daniel's nerves.

"Gee how thoughtful of you. Screw off. I'm not signing your stupid application." He glares at Mike, who takes slow steps towards him.  
  
"Daniel baby, c'mon now."  
  
Daniel sneers, "Don't fuckin' call me that."  
  
Mike frowns. "That mouth is gonna get you in trouble one day. You know, you've got such a fucking attitude for someone so tiny."  
  
Mike is cornering him, backing him into the room. He keeps inching towards him slowly, until he's barely two feet away. His smile is annoyingly persistent. "But that's all talk, isn't it, LaRusso?"  
  
Daniel's back hits a wall suddenly, anxiety crawling up to replace the feelings of anger in his chest. He stands his ground, despite his unease. "Leave me alone, man."    
  
For a second everything is still, quiet. Daniel is vaguely aware of the quick pounding in his chest and in a split decision he acts on instinct, turning and trying to run to another room and lock himself in like a frightened animal.  
  
It feels like only a second before he's tackled to the ground, struggling to get the pressing weight off his body. Mike suddenly yanks his head up by his hair, attempting to subdue him by sending his head into the floor. Daniel yelps, feeling acute dizziness from the impact. He squirms desperately below Mike's weight, all the while he can feel his mouth at his ear, speaking lowly, threatening him.  
  
"Sign the fucking contract LaRusso, don't be an idiot."  
  
He's abruptly flipped over, wrists held in a painful grip above his head, Mike now close enough that he can feel the shaky rise and fall of Daniel's chest.  
  
"Be a good boy and just do what you're told."    
  
Daniel struggles in his grip but Mike isn't having it. As he positions himself, Daniel sees an opening and makes another quick decision. He takes his chance and strikes, connecting solidly with his jaw, hard enough that he can hear Mike's teeth hit together from the impact.  
  
"Ah fuck! You little prick!"  
  
Mike's hands go to his mouth, briefly letting Daniel loose and almost gets him free, but Mike is faster the he looks and Daniel's thrown to the ground again, nose now throbbing in pain, breathing getting more difficult as the tip is smushed into the wood.  
  
"You wanna fight, darling? Let's fight!"  
  
He drags Daniel up by his arms, smirk on his face as Daniel struggles to stand properly, thin lines of blood dripping down to his mouth.  
  
"Come on, let's see what you've got!"  
  
Daniel tries to, tries to kick, tries to punch, but he blocks every one.  
  
"Nice kick," Another try, fruitless. Mike taunts him.  
  
"Not bad!"  
  
Daniel's seething, his hardest strikes having virtually zero effect on him. He tries to punch but Mike grabs his arm tightly below he can land a hit to his chest, and Daniel whines in frustration.  
  
"Good, but not good enough!"  
  
With that, he sends kicks and punches Daniel's way as he backs up frantically, falling onto his back. Mike leans down over him, getting in his face. "Come on, get up! You started it, what's wrong sweetheart, realize I'm that much stronger than you?"  
  
He is too close to his face. Daniel growls, attempting to headbutt the boy but forcefully has his head forced backwards again, hair pulled painfully taught against his skull.  
  
Daniel glares up at him as much as he can with his head craned back in Mike's grip. Mike's temper flares, "Why are you being so stubborn, huh?"  
  
Daniel tries to swallow the blood working its way down the back of his esophagus, while Mike's eyes fixate themselves to his mouth, following the stains down to the collar of his shirt.  
  
He smiles at Daniel's visible relief once his hair is released, and all but laughs in his face when Daniel realizes Mike’s fingers have slipped from the back of his hair right down to the sides of his neck.  
  
Hands enclose around his throat, squeezing the sides of his neck and Mike can feel Daniel's pulse on his fingertips, feel the blood flowing in the artery as he digs his fingers into the skin.  
  
Those big, dark eyes go even wider as he meets Mike's taunting glare above his face. He claws at Mike's hands, trying to pry them off but he has a strong grip and Daniel whimpers up at him, squirming in panicked frenzy as his lungs begin to ache. He was never good at holding his breath.  
  
Mike leers down at him. "You're so easy to control. You're weak you know that? It's so easy to hold you down."  
  
A weird tingly feeling makes its way down his side, one that Daniel chalks up to having his airflow suddenly restricted.  
  
Mike finally lets go sending Daniel into a coughing fit, making little gasping noises as he tries to alleviate the dizziness. He gasps out as he suddenly feels a hand where it certainly should not have been, palming him where his jeans had gotten tight.  
  
_Fucking Christ, how could he have missed that?_  
  
Daniel makes a noise that may have been words if his vocal chords hadn't suddenly seized up.  
  
"LaRusso, naughty boy..."  
  
Confused arousal is heavy in those doe-eyes, Mike taking time to revel in the internal conflict that was written so clearly on the boy's face. Daniel shivers as Mike speaks low in his ear, the tingling aggressively returning.  
  
"I think I've learned something about you today... You know I never took you for a masochist but I'm more than happy to indulge you, if you ask nicely..."  
  
Daniel cusses him out in earnest, fight instinct renewed. "Get off me! Get off! Get off of me!"  
  
"C'mon Daniel, just go along with it," Mike's hands become rougher and Daniel puts up some resistance again, but doesn't attempt to pull away.

"Beg me.”  
  
He shakes his head, "No... "  
  
Mike's fingers on are on his ribs now.  
  
Daniels whole body freezes up, stiffening with uncertainty as he feels his hands suddenly slide down his torso, barely ghosting over his lap and resting on his thighs, coaxing them further apart.    
  
Not just touching though, caressing them carefully. Intentionally.  
  
"What are you doing?" He is so quiet. He doesn't want this to be real.  
  
Barnes just laughs. "Having fun."  
  
Daniel doesn't like that answer, and starts to squirm again trying to get away, mumbling little words of dissent. Barnes isn't having it, and easily holds him down.  
  
"Please, stop."  
  
"I don't think you want me to." He grinds his lap against Daniel's straining jeans, earning a half strangled moan from the boy below him.  
  
"You like this." Daniel groans, trying to desperately claw through the lust-addled haze currently taking hold of his brain. Mike continues to taunt him, gleefully high on the adrenaline rush and Daniel's vulnerable body. "Answer something for me, Daniel."    
  
He squirms, utterly useless to do anything else.    
  
"Should I expect a lot of noise from you when you come? Are you loud, sweetheart?"  
  
Daniel is undeniably hard, aching even. Mike's words were doing terrible things to his insides. His face must be red. He can feel it, hot.  
  
He moans, quietly.  
  
Daniel's fingers dig into the floor beneath him as he tries not to make a noise when he feels himself be rubbed again, palm flat to his too-tight jeans.  
  
"You're being very good." He can hear the smugness in his voice.  
  
In the distance, he can hear the train signal, and to his immediate left the door sliding open, and in an instant the pressure on his body is lifted.  
  
He composes himself, pulling his knees to his chest and sitting pitifully on the floor as Miyagi skillfully dodges any hits from Mike before the boy slips out the door in a arrogant fit of cuss words and (maybe not so empty) threats.  
  
He can hear him yelling back at him but he can't manage to identify any words with his head buzzing like it is. Car tires squeak on the pavement, out of the lot and no longer audible as the train rumbles loudly down the tracks.  
  
Daniel's breathing is normal again, Miyagi giving him a half-hearted smile, with Daniel still huddled down on the floor, an apparent pout on his lips.  
  
"Looks like I get here right on time. Perhaps needing to invest in better security, Daniel-san?"  
  
It takes a few moments before he can manage to find his voice again.  
  
_Yes, a lock on the door is now a must._ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this weird thing! :) 
> 
> And thanks Alviden, for all the loaded inspiration.


End file.
